


Where's the Easter Bunny?

by PerryPurpleFingers



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Dark does something cute, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkstache - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Prompt writing, easter prompt, warfstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: Easter prompt from Tumblr





	Where's the Easter Bunny?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAwkwardLadyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/gifts), [AvaFirebreather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/gifts).



> Easter prompt from Tumblr

The sound of small birds chirping in the trees and the first rays of sunlight drifted into the bedroom. Wil sat up with a jolt, massive grin on his face. Today was his favorite holiday of all. he looked forward to it all year, constantly reminding Dark of exactly how many day were left until the day would finally arrive. A sense of extreme anticipation filled him the day before, and he was barely able to sleep at all that night. Wil jerked his head to check the time to confirm his excitement. _It’s Here! It’s here! Easter is really here!_ Wil’s thoughts raced through his head. Pictures of candy and bright colors made him start to salivate. _There is so much to do!_  He leaped out of his blankets and dashed down the hallway towards Dark’s room.

“Darky, Wake up! Hurry! It’s Easter! It’s Easter!” Wil proclaimed as he ripped open the door to Dark’s room. Wil’s excitement was halted when he noticed Dark was not in bed like usual. But, this could not stop Wil’s surge of energy forever. He made his way through the kitchen toward the backyard when he saw a large, brightly colored basket filled with a large assortment of sweets and cheap toys. It was tied together with a massive pink bow and a note with Wil’s name on it.  


_My darling Wilford,_

_Happy Easter, love! I hope you have an amazing day. I’m sorry I cannot be with you for most of the day, but I took the liberty of making this Easter basket for you. Also, I hid a dozen Easter eggs in the backyard, as usual. I know who much you enjoy searching for them every year. I’ll be home later tonight._

_Love, Darkiplier_

With that, Wil was out the door and searching. He barely noticed the hours that passed by as he scavenged out the last few eggs. Dark had outdone himself this year; Wil was usually able to find all twelve within ten minutes. Afterwards, he wondered back into the house to watch whatever Easter specials he managed to find as he happily devoured the chocolate and other candies Dark gave him.

“Wil? I’m home!” Dark shouted as he walked through the door, “How was your Easter?”  


“It was fine. Thank you for the candy,” Wil said as gratefully as he could.  


“But…?” Dark questioned, “What’s wrong?”  


“Well. I tried to find the Easter bunny, but I couldn’t.”  


“You do know that the Easter Bunny is a fictitious character, right? It isn’t real.”

“Oh…” Wil said with a drop of disappointment in his voice, “I knew that.”

Dark then proceeded to walk on into his room. As he left, Wil couldn’t help but feel slightly unimportant. Every year, Dark bought a rabbit and present it to Wil as the Easter Bunny. _Did he forget? Does he not care anymore?_  Wil continued to shove handfuls of chocolate into his mouth as he stared at the TV screen.

“Close your eyes! I have one last surprise for you!” Dark shouted from his room. Excitement immediately rushed back through Wil’s entire body. He sat up straight and started cleaning the candy wrappers around him. _Did he get a rabbit?_ The anticipation was driving him insane. He could not sit still for a moment. He bit his lips, trying to control his excitement. He clasped his eyes tightly to stop himself from peeking at his new surprise.

“Okay, open your eyes now,” Dark whispered to Wil. Instantly, Wil’s eyes shot open. A small gasp escaped his lips. Dark was crouched down in front of Wil, wearing a pair of bright pink bunny ears. Wil was completely silent, but grinning immensely. He could see Dark’s forehead begin to sweat uncomfortably.

“Well? What do you think?” Dark asked nervously. His legs began to shake under the pressure of approval.

  “Darky! I love it!” Wil exclaimed as he leaped forward and gave Dark a tight hug. “You look absolutely adorable!”

“I-I-I’m glad you like it,” Dark said as his legs slowly stopped trembling.  


“Best Easter ever,” Wil whispered.  



End file.
